sign the petition
by Hiyotsui88
Summary: tsukune is a boy who just wanted to learn, that is until he gets accepted to a school called yokai academy. he finds out it is a school for monsters and has to keep his true nature a secret. but when he is found out will enough people sign the petition to let the human boy stay or will the security members kill him for his mistake NOTICE! story starts on chapter two
1. Chapter 1

If you're a major Rosario vampire fan and want there to be a third season of the show sign the petition. There still needs to be so many more signifiers for our goal to be reached and the show was really important to some of us fans. Sign your name on the petition at petitions/funimation-inc-contact-gonzo-inc-to-request-a-3rd-season-of-the-rosario-vampire-anime#news

please sign it would mean a lot to me and all the other fans


	2. Chapter 1 where it all begins

So here I am at a bus station at six in the morning headed to this new school. My test scores were, well to put it gently... Not as good as I wished they were. My mom and I tried to find a school that would take me, but to no avail. Not a single school would take someone like me, a bad test taker/ official high school drop out. That is until some guy at my dad's work raved on and on about how this school, yokai academy, and how his daughter was one of the prettiest, smartest girls in her grade.

That's how I ended up on this bench in the morning, before the sun came out, waiting for the bus to take me to this so called yokai academy.

"Hey kid, are you here for the bus to yokai?" A guy asked from behind me.

"Yeah, why?" He had a headband in his black hair which looked slicked back. His green uniform jacket unbuttoned hanging loose around his frame.

"Well the bus comes in another ten minutes. It's always late, you know. I'm gin by the way. I'm a second year at yokai."

"Oh really? Cool. anyways what's this school like, anyways?" What type of school didn't have a website?

"Oh it's pretty cool, most of the teachers are laid back and the classes aren't that difficult. You're a first year right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I hope for your sake you get a cool math teacher. One of the teachers there, mrs. Ririko, is kinda crazy harsh on her students. When they start to flunk her class she tutors them. And while that's cool and all, they never come back the same as when they went into the room." A chill ran down my spine "but I'm sure you'll be fine"

Then silence filled the air. He took a seat next to me and I noticed the camera hanging around his neck.

"Are you in the photography club or something?" I Asked

"No, I'm the photographer for the newspaper club, also the president of the club though. I know I'm pretty cool. Hey you wanna join the club? It would be great to get a first year to sign up."

"Uh.. I'll think Bout it." Silence

The sound of rocks rolling and tires screeching made me raise my head up to see a bus pulling up the the stop.  
"Yokai students." The creepy driver said as he pulled the doors open.

"Ah hey long time no see!" Gin waved

"Come on, were gonna be late if we don't get a move on. Not many human world stops, but it still takes a while to get back to the school."

"Alright. Come on.. Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm tsukune. Sorry I completely forgot to tell you earlier."

Gin sat up front talking to that creepy driver and I sat in the far back.  
'Human world? What's that crazy old man saying?'


	3. Chapter 2 where he meets the girl

Tsukune's pov

The school was creepier than I thought it would passed through this old tunnel that leads out of town. Then it was a creepy barren forest with crows sitting on the trees. A scarecrow with a sign nailed to its torso pointed to an old castle looking building.

"Ah, yokai. How many good memories you bring back." Gin announced as he took off running for the building. Screaming something about getting there to set up.

"Hey kid!"called the bus driver "be careful,yokai can be extremely dangerous for someone like you. Just watch your back alright?" And with that he took off in the other direction, back through the tunnel.

walking to the building took forever it was so far away from the bus stop.  
There was a graveyard halfway down the path, just adding to the creepiness of this place.  
"What did i get myself into?" I asked

The wind picked up blowing what few little leaves were left around the path.

"AH!" a high pitched scream rang through the air.  
suddenly I was on the ground struggling for my ability to breathe. The wind was knocked right out of me as a girl crashed into me with her bike.

"oh i'm so sorry!" she pleaded trying to stand, getting off of my stomach. she wobbled for a few seconds but all in all fell strait back down on top of me.

"it's fine. really I'm okay" sitting up i realized how beautiful she was. "here" i offered my hand to stabilize her as she tried to get up.  
she pulled me up with her but ended up over pulling and now i was on my hands and knees hovering over her.

"sorry" she muttered with an embarrassed smile.

i pulled her up gently and grabbed the bags that were now covered in dirt.

"um, heres your bag"

"thank you. hi I'm akashiya moka!" she smiled brightly taking her bag from my hand.

"I'm aono tsukune."  
"i'm sorry about running you over tsukune i kinds got dizzy and started to fall off my bike."

"oh no, its fine, i'm fine. nothing to worry about. but how are you? are you okay? you kinda fell... twice."

"oh i'm fine. are you new here too?"

"yeah i'm a first year at yokai academy. what about you?"

"yeah same." we started walking down the path agin, her with her bike walking besides me. "actually id on't really know anyone here yet. so if you don't mind, will you be my first friend?"

"uh yeah i guess"

walking with such a pretty girl wasn't me, but being friends with one definitely wasn't me.

"hey tsukune?"

"yeah?"

"do you smell that? something smells really good." she sniffed the air a couple more times smiling at the scent.

"no, what scent would that be?"

"smells like..*sniff sniff*.. mmm, blood. oh my god did you get hurt when i crashed into you?!" she dropped her stuff and started poking at me and searching for the source of what she thought was blood.  
she stopped at my neck and pointed to the little scratch that was there.

"oh i can't resist!" she yelped

"Moka-san?"

"I'm sorry tsukune, its because, well, you know... I'm a vampire!"

and she licked the side of my neck.


End file.
